Ice Cream
by MischiefManaged7
Summary: A heat wave settled itself over Forks, and some of the residents search for a short reprieve...but things don't always go as planned. AU..All Human


**Hello all. This is just a story that popped into my head when my teacher last year asked the class to write about ice cream… I hope you all enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…**

The floor creaked as she slowly shuffled her bare feet over the shaggy carpet making her way towards her destination. The stale humid air attached itself to her skin as she crossed the threshold into the kitchen, causing her feet to stick to the hot, checkered linoleum flooring that ran throughout the room. She drew ever closer to her destination. An excitement slowly built in the pit of her stomach as she thought about what lay just out of reach…

She quickly lifted her sweaty pale hand to grasp the smooth metal handle. The young women yanked hard, pulling the heavy silver door towards her, only to be met with a blast of frigid air. The air hit her face and instantly goose bumps rose on her arms. She shivered involuntarily as her deep brown eyes hurriedly scanned the freezer looking for that one piece of hope, the hope that for even just a minute she would have a relief from the suffocating heat that had taken residence in her small town. Her eyes frantically dart about the inside of the freezer as she slowly realized its absence . . . they had run out of ice cream.

"How is this possible?" she whispered, meanwhile thinking back over the week's events trying to grasp onto her recent excursion to the grocery store. Oh, but she hadn't. The realization hit her like a belly flop into the pool, instantly knocking her breath from her lungs. She meant to make the trip to the store, but she went to a job interview that day, so she told her crazy, hair-brained mother to make the ever-important journey. She ought to known better than to rely on her mother to remember ice cream at the store.

A sweet melody began to fill the young woman's ears, and she hurriedly looked around to find the source of the noise. She instantly connected the lovable tune to the one that blasted from the oversized rusty speakers of the ice cream truck. Without blinking she suddenly slammed the freezer door closed and swiftly sprinted out of the kitchen, past the living room, and through the rickety screen door on the front of her house. She continued running down the rocky driveway, ignoring the pain of the rocks jagged edges as they grazed the bottom of her feet. Out of breath she stood panting behind a very short ginger-haired kid ordering his delicious treat. Impatiently she began to tap her foot against the scorching asphalt, waiting for the little kid to get done with his order. The old feeling of anticipation crept up her body as the child finally got his snow cone, thus allowing her to reach the truck full of hope.

Bouncing on the balls of her feet, the young woman told the man in the truck, a man that oddly resembled Dumbledore, her order. Her impatience bubbled to the surface as the old man leisurely scooped out her ice cream. At last, after what felt like an eternity of waiting, the old man handed her a white cup filled with the most delectable looking chocolate ice cream imaginable.

"That will be two dollars and fifty cents, Miss." The old man said to her. It dawned on the young women that she left her wallet in the house, forgetting it in her ice cream induced haze. She hesitated for a second, escape plans floated around in her head.

Suddenly, a tanned hand reached past her with two dollars and fifty cents grasped in its fist. "Here I got it," a deep voice announced from right behind her. Turning around she looked up to see the face of her savior. Her neighbor, who captured her heart, and with his steely gray eyes and light brown locks pretty much every girl on the block fell under the same affliction. "Hey Rose," he said to her, showing off his radiant smile. The corners of her mouth curled up as she rejoiced at her unexpected change of luck . . . her mother forgetting the ice cream turned out to be the best thing that happened to her.


End file.
